


Never Let Me Go

by MarrishxMe



Series: ML:QC one-shots and ficlets! [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Complication, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fights, Goldman being goldman, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, LFG, Mild Sexual Tension, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, This gets pretty spicy too, This starts pretty angstastic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor being Victor too, attempted humour, break ups, make ups, soft Victor, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: It's the final straw. You decide you're done with Victor. But you'll be damned if you ever thought he'd give up on you.A/N:*Revisited* Some changes made





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another long ass one shot! This gets pretty saucy so if that's not for you, turn away!
> 
> This work is not beta read so please excuse any small mistakes!
> 
> I wanted to write a Victor smut that wasn't necessarily what you'd expect and make it a little different to the one I wrote before for Gavin x Reader, so I hope this does him justice. Anyways - enjoy lovelies!
> 
> *EDIT* I've had another read through and made some changes as i wasn't as happy with it but i hope you like it! (It was originally posted 19/08/2019)
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> > (Almost?) Break Ups
> 
> >'Will you still love me in the morning?'
> 
> > Sexual Frustration

"This is the worst report you’ve given in months.”

Victor claimed bitingly as he flipped the papers across the desk with furrowed brows. You locked your jaw before finally meeting his icy glare. He decided to rub salt in the wound,

“This could have been written by my five-year-old niece, what were you thinking?”

Your eyes lidded as you clenched your fists on the edge of your seat, knuckles whitening. After the day you’d had, you hoped your partner would show some slack. Willow was in hospital, having been diagnosed with Sepsis. She hasn’t woken since. On top of that, you were on the verge of being evicted due to your landlord ‘changing hands’. As if Victor could read your mind, he claimed sardonically,

“What? Do you expect me to go easy on you because you had a bad day?”

You shot a deathly glare his way, taking deep, measured breaths in an effort to calm your near shaking form. 

“Do you think I got anywhere by slacking on a bad day?”

“Here we go again.”

You uttered sarcastically, laced with venom.

“Oh good, she talks.”

He countered. Your jaw locked with a grind as a stand-off occurred between your flaming gazes. He's always had a cold glare and rock hard walls, but you thought you'd knocked them down by now. You thought it didn't have to be fight after fight anymore. You thought. All you'd wanted was to graze your hand against his under the crisp bedsheets on a hard night, he hadn't so much as looked at you. As you stared back at the eyes that pierced your heart for an entirely different reason, your voice raised an octave as you exploded with all the emotions you'd been harbouring,

“Why is _everything_ an argument with you?”

You shook your head in disbelief and threw your arms in the air at his detached demeanour,

“You get upset whenever I’d call you cold and yet you wonder why.”

Traitor tears threatened to prick in your eyes as your chest heaved, voice breaking,

“I know I messed up the report. I don’t need you to tell me that. I just needed you.”

You couldn’t fight the tears as they rolled silently down your face as you thought of Willow, and thought of how you'd been sleeping in the same bed as someone who you couldn't have felt further away from. You’d missed the stunned look on his face as you fumbled to gather your things, failing to notice his slightly gaped lips. You’d risen too fast and felt sick to your stomach as you swiped furiously at your tears. You took a short sharp breath and stopped yourself from gripping the edge of his desk,

“Don’t expect me home tonight.”

You said the floor. You turned to walk away, feeling as though someone had your heart gripped in a vice, squeezing it - suffocating with each step. Victor had shot up from his seat, palms flat on the desk,

“(Y/n), wait.”

He demanded. You turned with resolution,

“No, Victor. I can’t do this anymore.”

Head pounding with the effort to fight choked sobs. Victor sharply inhaled. You clutched at your stomach before whisking away, not being able to bear another moment in that office. You shut the door with a little more fervour than intended and leant against the door for a moment, letting a sob consume you, your limbs failing you as they turned limp. You forced your breathing to resume a pattern that didn't resemble hyperventilation, before wiping away the evidence of your plight. _I have to get out of here_, you thought.

Your brusque walk was undetected amongst the bustle of the LFG office, that was until Goldman of all people had showed up and slid in front of your path,

“(Y/n) is the boss in office - what’s wrong?”

His tone changed immediately, but to more of one of surprise than of sympathy. You said nothing as you brushed passed his bewildered expression to go home - well, to grab some belongings from _Victor’s_ home. You’d called Anna from work as the fresh air washed over you upon leaving the building, 

“(Y/n)... i’m so sorry, I don’t know what else I can say.”

“There’s nothing to say, Anna.”

You’d uttered dully from the other line.

“You can of course stay here tonight.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry -“

“You have nothing to apologise for, alright?”

You hesitated, allowing a small smile,

“Alright. Thank you.”

A quiet moment passed before you bit your lip, asking,

“How is she?”

With a bated breath, as the line went silent save for the faint crackle of the line. Your heart beat grew erratic again with a panicked swell until,

“She’s stable for now.”

Anna uttered with a strain. You allowed a deep exhale as you gave a nod that she wouldn’t see,

“That’s good.”

After a drive that had felt a lifetime, you'd pulled up to the building with a swallow. Your face felt it would be permanently pulled into a grimace as you had finally arrived. You opened the front door with feeble hands. As you lightly push the door open, you chewed on your bottom lip to fight a sob at his apartment. Of course the moment you break up with him is the moment you remember each caress, each lull of security as he held you tenderly with strong arms. Every kiss, every touch, every smile.

Memories came flooding back as you scanned the sleek, pristine apartment. His softer side smiling surreptitiously from beside a figment of you baking in the kitchen.

"Idiot."

He'd chuckled at the sight of your hair strewn face as you huffed, slamming the bowl of failed pudding onto the counter top more harshly than intended. The memory played afore your eyes as if you were having an outer body experience. The figment of you beside him complained,

"Well it's still your recipe, I followed it by the book!"

Having begun to lose patience with the fifth failed attempt at recreating his caramel pudding that you'd loved. His lips had curled into a half smile as you asked,

"What?"

"How did you get pudding _there?"_

He'd asked with his usual sardonic bite. Despite his tone, the pad of his thumb upon your cheekbone was softer than silk as he stroked away the pudding. You'd had an awkward smile as he rolled his eyes,

"Only you."

Before staring into your eyes as he pressed his thumb to his lips. The memory faded like ink dispersed in water and you were left feeling like a hollow shell. You'd remembered to breathe as you caught yourself. You thought now could be the time where you could cry it out, now that you were finally alone with these swarming emotions, but it seemed too raw. You quickly gathered enough belongings for one night, just in case Victor decided to come home early, forcing yourself to ignore where you were and any other memories from surfacing to do it clinically. Even though you still had your apartment for now, you were living together, which was why you gathered belongings from here – the thought gave you a painful stab. You decided you’d leave a note atop the counter,

_I can collect my things tomorrow and will return your key._

There was no need to add anything else. You stuffed your duffel bag with your over-night things and tried not to picture him every time you closed your eyes.

Back in his office, Victor was nearly tearing his hair out. His chest heaved with the quaking of his anger. He’d suddenly slammed the desk with such force, his in-tray made a colossal clanging alongside a picture frame, sending Goldman rushing in,

“Sir, what was -“

“Nothing Goldman. Get out.”

Goldman’s mouth was in the shape of a small ‘o’ at the sight of the boss and his office. Papers were strewn across the floor, his hair dishevelled and shirt ruffled. He’d never looked so unkempt.

“Is everything alright, sir?”

Goldman asked gingerly.

“Do I look alright?”

Victor bit back.

“No, sir.”

Goldman answered, Victor sighed,

“That was rhetorical, Goldman.”

“Of course. Sorry, sir.”

Victor scoffed before he stated more calmly,

“Please leave. And refrain from any gossip if you want to keep your jobs.”

Goldman hesitated before finally leaving, closing the door tightly behind him. Victor glanced at the picture frame face down on the desk, before tentatively placing it back upright. Despite the knock, the frame was unscathed. He sighed at the photograph within. You were by his side, the frame upon his desk standing proudly. He ignored his reserved smile in the photo in favour of looking at you. That beautiful smile as you held his side in elation. He swallowed a lump, _How did we get here? _He asked himself.

“What have I done?”

He asked the silent air in a rasped voice.

You were curled up on Anna’s sofa with a small glass of gin and tonic, idle television giving the air some substance. Words were not needed for Anna not to offer you red wine, she’d hidden the bottle she had before your arrival. Anna quietly did her work on her table behind the sofa. You greatly appreciated that she respected your need for space at that time. _This was it_, you'd thought. _Finally the one fight that did it and broke the camel’s back_. Despite everything that had happened with him today, you couldn’t picture your life without him in it.

Your stomach dropped at the reality of him still being your boss. In light of that fact, you internally chided yourself for ever dating him in the first place. You gulped down some gin and tonic at your thoughts, causing Anna to send an anxious glance in your direction that you didn’t see. Needless to say, you could hardly sleep that night.

Victor had come home to the empty resounding of his keys clattering on the counter top. The apartment felt lifeless without you in it. Victor pulled out his cell phone and his thumb was millimetres from pushing ‘call’, only he stopped himself at the last second with a low growl, flattening his phone to the counter top. He glanced at the counter and plucked your note with resignation, reading it to himself before pinching the bridge of his nose. _Damn it_.

You reluctantly peeled open your eyes to the next day, showering and readying yourself rather dully, feeling as though you were on auto pilot. Anna had already left for work, it just so happened that it was your day off today. You made a mental note to buy Anna her favourite chocolates and a thank you card when you were out, and of course, to visit Willow in hospital. You sighed deeply as you made your way to collect your belongings from Victor. You’d opened the door tentatively, only he wasn’t there.

You’d seen a box with your stuff atop the counter beside a note which read,

_I’m sorry I can’t give this to you in person, I got an urgent call at the office._

“Probably for the best.”

You thought aloud, placing the note back atop the counter. _Then why has my chest fallen?_ You were driving your things back to your apartment, only to see that Victor’s sleek, grey tie had found its way into your box. You'd bought that for your anniversary. 

"Is this some sick joke?"

You asked sardonically to the air, as if asking God the lengths of his cruelty as you'd pulled over. Until your eyes flit to the tie and you wondered,

"Unless he doesn't want it?"

You sharply inhaled at the stab that pricked your chest at the direction your thoughts had taken you.

"I'm sure it was just an accident."

You thought aloud as you dismissively gripped the wheel to start driving again. Before eyeing up the tie again with a bitten lip. His office was closer than his apartment from here. _It’s not urgent, its only a tie..._ only you’d forgotten to give back his spare key, also. You argued that these factors were what made you venture to his office. You held your breath before daring to walk into the LFG building.

You ignored the stares you received stalking into the office and swept passed Goldman before he could have a chance to speak to you. Your heart leapt to your throat as you tapped on his door.

“Come in.”

Victor’s voice echoed against the walls of your heart with a sharp stab. You gently pushed open his office door and stepped in, glancing anywhere but at him. He did a double take upon seeing it was you who had walked in,

“(Y/n)?”

He stuttered. Victor never stuttered.

“Your tie was in my stuff and I uh... forgot to leave the key, so um...”

You trailed off, holding up the key between your fingertips as if to finish your sentence. Victor gaped at you as you placed each item atop a space on his desk with fastidious care, as if wading in water, before turning to leave. Victor's gaze shot to the tie, remembering the moment you'd given it to him for your anniversary. 

“(Y/n) wait, please.”

He pleaded in a soft voice as he rose from his desk. You stopped in your tracks, trying not to cave in to his silky voice and the effect that it had on your heart. You turned back around to face him. He took a deep breath,

“Can we just talk? Is there a time later for us to do that?”

You searched the depths of his cool blue eyes that you still loved, the air felt thick to breathe. You started in a dubious whisper,

“We keep talking in circles though, Victor. I can’t think of anything new to say.”

“Maybe you can’t, I have more I need to say.”

Your lips were thin as you considered his earnest words. His eyes were anxious and that never happened to Victor, either. You gave a faint nod,

“Alright. I’ll come by later.”

He looked as though he’d finally released a breath he’d been holding as he gave a nod back,

“Alright.”

You’d left the office with a whirlwind of confusion. You were so sure of yourself when you’d left that office just yesterday, but now? You’d bought Anna the chocolate and after checking in on Willow, decided to face that dreaded report to try to alleviate what you could. Willow hadn’t woken, but you refused to give up hope. Your hope threatened to waver when you saw another eviction notice slide under your door...

“No.”

You ordered yourself aloud as you fought to strengthen your resolve and work even harder. When it hit around 6pm, you’d received a text from Victor telling you he was outside your apartment. Your hand held your chest a moment, you didn’t expect him to do that. You responded that you were just on your way as you wrapped your cardigan around yourself to answer the door.

Victor stood there in his suit and jacket, searching your eyes almost breathlessly. You forced your lips shut at the sight of the raven tendrils framing his face, shaking yourself from your reverie revolved around him to invite him inside. You offered him a drink, to which he declined to your surprise. He hovered stiffly in the living area until you invited him to sit. You couldn’t help but frown at his behaviour, he was never usually stiff in an awkward way. You perched on a sofa opposite him with clasped hands, resting your elbows on your knees as you asked in a serene voice,

“What did you want to talk about?”

You saw his profile, he frowned to the floor a moment, folding his hands afore him before he spoke,

“I realise my attitude towards not only your work but... to your feelings have - well, have been uncalled for.”

Then his voice grew quiet, as if admitting a great sin,

“I’m only ever hard on you because I want what’s best for you. I’ve never been good… at affection, but I want to try.”

His cool eyes scorched yours as he finally faced you,

“I mean every word. I don't want to end things, but if you don’t want this anymore then... I’ll understand.”

He finished with a strained swallow. Your heart stopped at his words, and your lips fought a serene smile as you shook your head in an effort to relieve the palpable tension,

“Where was this yesterday?”

Which eased his tense frame some, allowing himself to breathe. You met his eyes again to level,

“I appreciate your guidance, I always have. But there comes a point where it’s just too much, when you constantly cut me down and it not only makes me feel inadequate, but it's starting to hurt my self esteem.”

You said earnestly. His eyes glassed over and his lips parted, seeming aghast. He nodded, eyes glancing to the floor again as he added,

“I'm sorry.”

His head hung low, his raven locks slightly shrouding his eyes. Your eyes lidded shut as your throat tightened at what you had to do. Your voice quivered,

“Thank you for coming to talk.”

He gaped at you for a small moment before sighing in resignation, offering a wry smile and rising to leave. He looked as though he was going to speak further, but decided against it as he swept out of the apartment without another word. Your heart pounded at his measured steps that resounded in the vast silence, and then it died when he had left. You hadn’t heard from him since, him having granted you the space that you needed for the week that had followed. You prepared your apartment for moving out, still scouring the city for somewhere else. Willow had woken and was stabilising with each visit, her smile being the sole reason for yours that whole week, that as well as her being able to be discharged in a matter of days.

You’d finally given the amended report back and chewed your lip as he analysed it for what seemed like an eternity. Your heart hammering against your chest, blood roaring in your ears until he stole a glance up at you. You awaited his response with bated breath.

“It’s not your best, but it’s good. You’ve done a good job on it.”

You allowed a smirk, _he was still being honest with me. _You thanked him and lingered a moment as if you wanted to just talk, before you shook your head and moved to leave. He called softly,

“(Y/n).”

You turned to him as your fingertips had touched the door handle, the mere whisper of your name from his lips sent an involuntary shiver through you. He slowly stalked toward you, eyes never leaving the depths of yours as you were breathless. His sultry gaze burned through yours as he gently pressed a palm to the door behind you, as your back did the same. His face was inches from yours and your eyes lidded, waiting for his touch with a frantic heart, being hyper aware of his proximity. His breath mingled with yours as another shiver tingled your spine. Your closed eyes had missed the soft smile that graced his perfect lips. He’d moved to tuck a stray (h/c) hair behind your ear tenderly, you opened your eyes with bemusement.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

He asked in his voice of velvet. Despite yourself, you smiled with a bitten lip,

“You don’t give up, do you?”

He smirked, leaning impossibly close as he countered,

“You can’t know me all that well if that’s even a question, dummy.”

Making your smile wider a moment before you nodded,

“Dinner sounds great.”

“I’ll pick you up. 7pm.”

He claimed as he gave you an elevator glance, causing your form to shiver uncontrollably again. You offered a cautious smile, trying to calm your frenzied heart before he propped himself off of the door in order for you to be able to leave.

“I’ll see you later.”

His lips curled and you lingered in his eyes for a moment longer before uttering,

“I’ll see you.”

Turning to open the door. You closed the door softly and took a moment to catch your breath. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach in aprehension for tonight. You’d dressed nicely, in a classy knee length number with your hair pinned back, tousled strands framed your face. When Victor had pulled up, you saw his elevator glance and questioned,

“‘I look ok?”

“Ok?”

He asked in a scoff before uttering,

“Beautiful.”

You allowed a nervous smile and he grinned, cocking his head slightly,

“Get in the car.”

With a playful tone as you moved to hop in.

“I thought I’d cook tonight but we can go out for dinner, if you’d like?”

“No, I love your cooking.”

You countered quickly, making him smile as he turned the wheel to head to his home. You glanced at his firm hands at the wheel and couldn’t help but think how you missed the way he’d rest his hand at your knee whenever he drove. You bit your lip. As if he knew he was being watched, Victor offered a sideways glance and smile, before he freed a hand from the wheel to place in between you both. You allowed a smile as you gingerly took his hand in yours, watching the world go by from the window. You wanted the car journey to last a lifetime, it felt so nice to hold his warm hand in yours after what felt like years apart. But of course, the journey was cut far too short. He climbed out of the car and met your car door to open it further for you, making you jest,

“Ooh such a gentleman.”

“I have my moments.”

He shrugged, making you giggle at this side of him. He’d pulled out all the stops for dinner. The apartment was beautiful as ever, merely stepping foot inside eased you, you felt enveloped in comfort as if a large duvet has been gently wrapped around your shoulders. Your smile brightened; He even chose your table ornament that he himself hated, placing it right in the middle of a candle lit dinner. He cooked your favourite steak dish of his and for dessert -

“Caramel pudding!” 

You lilted, smiling like the sun.

“Idiot.”

Victor smiled at how you simply lit up at the sight of his homemade pudding, warmth spreading in his chest. You’d eaten your fill and a serene smile plastered your face as you hummed in approval, 

“You’ve out done yourself, Victor.”

“It’s no different than the usual recipe.”

He claimed. You locked your gaze with his to claim,

“I didn’t just mean the food.”

A nervous tremor in your stomach as though it were your first date. He had a breathless moment at your words, searching your eyes for permission before he reached across the table to hold your hand. You'd gripped tightly, entwining your fingers as he rubbed soothing circles in your hand. You're gaze flit to your hands, the way he looked at you causing a faint blush to dust over your cheeks. You watched your hands for a quiet moment before you gazed at his beautiful blue eyes again. You reluctantly let go of his hand to clear both of your dishes away.

“More wine?”

You asked as you poured some for yourself at the counter.

“Yes, thank you.”

You’d poured his glass and placed it back atop his dining table, his fingertips reached the base of the glass to slide it across, only to meet your lingering fingertips in the silence. You didn’t pull away. With a faltered breath, he hushed,

“Thanks for the second chance.”

You smiled, not quite meeting his gaze,

“Don’t make me regret it.”

You echoed his words to you from once upon a time. You looked down to where he was sat, his enigmatic blue eyes searching yours, winding you. Your heart ached at how you have missed him, instinctively you’d both let go of the base of the wine glass to entwine your fingers. Unthinkingly, he rubbed soothing circles into your hand as he choked back the fear of losing you.

You tentatively reached out your spare hand, fingertips gingerly stretched to hold his cheek. The overwhelming urge to touch him upon seeing his pain reflecting that of your own. He leant into your touch with a tinge of sadness to his eyes, you released a breath that you didn’t realise you were holding as he held your hand to his face with his spare palm. Your heart melted as you uttered,

“I don’t want to mess this up again.”

With a faltering voice, smiling through an overwhelming sensation to cry as you held his cheek. His eyes pierced yours,

“You weren’t the one who messed it up in the first place." 

He admitted in a quiet voice, reaching to embrace you. You fell into his lap as you embraced each other tightly, your shaken breaths being all that was heard in the silence. All the pent up emotions you'd felt over the last week came pouring out of your heart as you held him, your chest warming as you clung to him. You weren’t sure how long you were there for, just holding him as he cradled you in his strong arms as though he’d never let go again. He planted a kiss on your shoulder as he stroked your back in the silence, your arms wound around his neck, fingers stroking through his hair as you placed a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. He moved to kiss away a tear that had rolled down your cheek, before planting a tender kiss under your eye.

"'Not good at affection' my ass."

You whispered as his arms tightened around you with a low chuckle. He met your gaze as he pulled far enough away to meet your beautiful (e/c) eyes that he loved so much,

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

He uttered as he stroked your back again, you searched his gaze with a small nod,

"I know."

You matched his tone before moving your arms from around his neck to rest your palms at his chest. You idly stroked the fabric of his shirt down his torso as he watched you with bated breath, your fingertips tracing back up to his collar. Your eyes flashed to his, a hidden darkness behind your sultry gaze as you began unbuttoning his shirt. He sharply inhaled at your actions. You moved to stand in order to straddle his lap, eyes never leaving his. His hands held your hips to him as he tensed, brows pulling together in a puzzled frown,

"Are you sure?"

You bit your lip at this side of him that made you fall for the rest. You caressed his cheeks,

"Never let me go again."

It was all the affirmation he needed. With your words, he met your lips with all the fervour he'd pent up over almost losing you. His firm hands roamed your back as he deepened the kiss and you moaned against his mouth, shivering at his touch. You could taste the tartness of his red wine upon his soft lips, tangling your fingers in his tousled locks. You fought the urge to tear his shirt open as your hands moved to roam his exposed chest, arching your back into him. He gripped your thighs to pull you as close as humanly possible, his touch setting your skin alight as you crashed your lips onto his with a soft sigh. You raked your hands through his raven hair as the kiss grew impassioned, sensually rocking your hips into his. He smiled against your lips,

"Do you really want to have sex on a chair?"

"We've done it before." 

You countered in a breathless lilt as your lips met a sweet spot at his neck, he sighed with lidded eyes as he held you to him, he still managed to sound reproachful,

"We broke that chair."

You smiled against the skin of his neck before nipping the sensitive skin with another roll of your hips, making him grunt and sending a shiver through you, as you challenged,

"If you don't want this -"

You cut yourself off with a gasp of delight as Victor gripped your hips tightly, ravaging your lips as he guided your hips in rhythm with his, making you sigh against his mouth. Electrifying jolts shot through your core as you ground on him, tingling all over. He caressed your lower back as he gently massaged your tongue with his. He bit your bottom lip and you moaned, until he stopped to look at you,

"Bedroom. Now."

He ordered in a husky voice, making you smile a lazy smile,

"Yes, sir."

As you hopped off of his lap in order to saunter to the bedroom, you slid out of your dress as you walked, in the lingerie that he'd bought you only last month. He chuckled darkly as he watched you from the chair, _it was on the cards for tonight all along, _he realised as he pressed his wine glass to his lips to take a swig of wine watching you enter the bedroom. As you reached the threshold to the bedroom, you slid down a bra strap tantalisingly. You'd turned to see him already behind you, eyes never leaving yours as you guided him in by the hand before sliding his shirt off over his shoulders. You pulled him down to meet your lips with a sensual kiss, as your hands trailed to his behind. He suddenly gripped your hips as he flung you onto the bed, eliciting a giggle from you as he climbed atop the sheets. You stared up at him as he knelt, before moving to snake your hands around his hips, placing kisses up his bare chest before meeting his lips in a sensual kiss that left you breathless. He slid his hands over the soft skin of your arms as he brushed his lips against yours. He unclasped your bra with expert fingers, stroking your skin tantalisingly slowly as he slid it off of you, planting sweet kisses along your clavicle to your bare shoulder as he held you. You pressed your bare chest to his as you kissed his neck, raking a hand through his soft hair again, before nipping his ear lobe,

"Take control."

You ordered in a rasped whisper, he gripped your waist at your words, spinning you around roughly and pinning your back to him as his lips ravaged your neck from behind. You gasped at the contact, your heart pounding against your chest as your breaths faltered at his ministrations. You were in a delicious agony as he massaged your bare chest with one hand, the other teasing the hem of your underwear. You bit down on a groan of pleasure as you writhed in his arms, pulling his hair as your spare hand involuntarily tried to guide his to where you needed him most.

"I thought you wanted me to take control?"

He whispered sultrily, before nipping at your ear lobe in a cruel irony. You whimpered as he cupped your sex, you lolled your head back against his shoulder as he worked his expert fingers into your slick folds. You could feel his erection grind into you, sending you in a heat. You didn't bother biting back your moans of pleasure, you knew the effect sighing his name had on him. His touch was rough enough to excite you further as he worked your sex from under the lace, leaving your heart in a frenzy of palpitations as your limbs shuddered already. Beads of sweat peppered your skin that he'd kissed to taste you in heat. You fisted his hair as you felt a warmth pool in your abdomen, bucking your hips into his hand as he held your quivering form to him. Your skin burned with an all consuming desire for him, his touch tormenting you.

"Victor, please."

You whispered in a faltering voice as you bit on your lip. He swiftly placed you on your back, leaving you wanting more with a wanton whimper. He smiled darkly as he relished in the sight of you, he kissed and nipped all over your body and you fought the urge to buck your hips into his.

"Victor..."

You throbbed as he teased you, fingers tracing the skin at your creamy inner thigh, leaving an insatiable tingling in its wake.

"What?"

He teased as he moved to kiss and nip the sensitive skin there as you squirmed, you knew what he wanted.

"_Please._"

You begged him to relieve your torture. He smirked against your thigh before he propped himself up to tear off his trousers, ripping away any more barriers between you, freeing his erection. You bit your lip as you waited for him to settle between your legs, you sighed his name as he pressed himself against your bare chest, gasping as he guided himself inside of you. He rocked into you slowly, sending overwhelming shivers through your core. His hand gripped your thigh fiercely as he thrust into you, reaching the hilt with an animalistic grunt. Your hips matched his rhythm as you gripped his strong shoulders, pulsating as he drove into you with a quickened pace. You were driven to delirium, begging him to fuck you harder. Your frenzied breaths faltered as you began crying out, digging your nails into his shoulders to steady your quaking form. You screamed his name as you shook uncontrollably, the coil in your core coming undone. He pound into you to ride it out as you squeezed him between your thighs, your walls clenching around him as he began jerking.

"Oh my God, (y/n)."

He grunted as he came undone, pumping inside you as you rode out your high with a faltered breath. He finished and collapsed beside you with a deep breath, his arm idle across your middle as he faced you. You were glowing as you smiled at him, he kissed your shoulder, his arm around your middle tightened. His eyes lidded and you whispered that you loved him. He opened his eyes to reflect your love as he echoed your words quietly with a smile that was half covered by the sheets.

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

You whispered in a tease and he fought the smirk that toyed with his disapproving glare.

"Shut up."

You repeated the question in a lilt. He eyed your bitten smile with a dark smirk as he propped himself up by his elbow, trailing his fingertips down your torso,

"Be quiet, or I'll do it again."

You shivered as you spread your legs,

"Then do it again."

You challenged in your best seductive murmur, causing his smile to darken further as he hovered over you and met your lips in a searing kiss, moving to do it again.

"Maybe we should fight more often."

You whispered sultrily as he trailed the slick skin of your thigh. He chuckled with a small shake of his head and stole a kiss,

"If this is us fighting, count me in."

You chuckled with him as you lost yourself in his kiss. 


End file.
